


Polyjuice Potion

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidlock, M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock mixes up polyjuice potion with interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Have Cat Ears I

As a first year Sherlock was especially keen to impress his professors in all the classes he cared about but none more than potions and defense against the dark arts. His best friend John Watson, a Gryffindor fourth year was always willing to help him practice his spells and keep him company in the dungeons while he worked on potions that he wouldn’t learn in class for years. Within days of returning from Christmas break Sherlock announced his intention to brew polyjuice potion and John not only agreed to provide his hair for the trial run but also to take some of the potion which Sherlock would lace with his own hair.

When the time came for the test Sherlock pulled out a few strands of John’s hairs with tweezers and added them to the vial of polyjuice. Once John’s hairs were mixed into his vial Sherlock handed John the vial that already had his hairs mixed in.

John drank the contents in one gulp and was surprised at the taste, he’d always heard that polyjuice potion tasted terrible but it tasted like apple tart. Sherlock’s potion must have had a pleasing taste as well because he was smiling like he’d just taken a bite of his favorite sweet treat.

When they transformed Sherlock was the spitting image of John Watson, tall and muscular for his age and tanned from all those hours spent outside practicing quidditch. John, on the other hand wasn’t the spitting image of Sherlock Holmes.

"It appears I’ve made a mistake," Sherlock said looking at his friend who looked just like him with one glaring exception.

"What kind of mistake?" John asked concerned.

As far as he could tell he was the right height, build and completion to be Sherlock but if the Ravenclaw first year said he’d made a mistake there had to be one. He just couldn’t see it.

"You have cat ears," Sherlock replied handing John a mirror, "I must have gotten some of Molly’s cat Toby’s hairs in the vial when I added in mine."

John studied Sherlock’s face in the mirror and was surprised at how nicely the cat ears suited him. The ears had taken on the same color as Sherlock’s dark curls and peeked out of that unruly mop of hair just enough to be noticeable.

"It will wear off in a few hours," Sherlock said apologetically and John could tell he was worried his mistake would cost him his only friend.

"Sherlock, I’m not mad," John consoled him, "it was an accident. Besides, I think the ears look good on you."


	2. You Have Cat Ears II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Polyjuice Potion ficlet... John's taking Mary to the Yule Ball unless Sherlock can do something about it.

Sherlock didn’t understand what his best friend John saw in a Slytherin girl named Mary let alone why she said yes when he asked her to the Yule Ball. After consulting every book in the library he couldn’t find a spell or potion that would convince John that going out with Mary was the wrong decision. Realizing the only way to prevent John from going out with Mary was to physically keep John from going out with Mary he mixed up a batch of polyjuice potion, acquired a few of Mary’s hairs and transformed himself into her for one night and one night only.

Sherlock played with Mary’s hair as he waited for John outside the great hall. For some reason people were giving him funny looks and he wondered if maybe something had gone wrong with the potion. He abandoned all thoughts of mistakes when he caught sight of John. The Gryffindor student looked very handsome in his suit but he had the same look on his face that everyone else had.

"Mary, are you ok?" John asked in hushed tones.

Sherlock nodded and smiled hoping John would just offer his arm and lead him into the ball.

"What happened?" John asked concerned.

"Nothing," Sherlock replied trying his best to imitate the voice of a girl he’d only heard a handful of times and failing miserably.

"Merlin’s beard Sherlock what are you doing?" John hissed.

"How did you know it was me?" Sherlock asked, "though I suppose the voice gave it away."

John chuckled and shook his head.

"No it wasn’t the voice, you have cat ears," he told his friend before reaching up and scratching behind the ears that were protruding from beneath Mary’s short blonde hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Kriskenshin prompted me with the phrase "you have cat ears" somehow I took that to mean write PotterLock.


End file.
